Love Beyond the Ocean
by BurningWhiteTwilight
Summary: Ok, this is a fairytale series fic. It's the Little Mermaid: Kai falls in love and wants to be part of a world that his grandfather doesn't approve of. The pairing is Miguel/Kai, and yaoi MxM. It's rated M for LEMON in the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Love Beyond the Ocean**

**Pairing: Miguel/Kai**

Based off the movie,** The Little Mermaid. **It will be a bit different from the movie but it has pretty much the same plot.

Kai: Let me guess, I'm the main girl role.

TOF: You got it.

Kai: I hate you.

TOF: I know you do, but at least I'm putting you with Miguel again.

Kai: (glares)

TOF: Ok, I don't own the movie or Beyblade and this is a yaoi story ok.

* * *

A lone ship traveled through the fog. Waves of the ocean crashed into the ship. Birds flew overhead and the clean fresh air blew in mighty winds that pushed the large ship along the water.

Aboard the ship, stood a blond haired blue-eyed man looking out over the sea. "Isn't this great Claude? Fresh clean air, the smell of the ocean." He looked to his companion Claude who right now stood hunched over the edge of the ship, loosing whatever he had eaten earlier.

"I hate the ocean." He muttered.

"Don't be like that Claude. Today's a great day to be at sea. Sun shining, cool breeze blowing in your face…"

Claude continued to lean over the edge. "Oh yes…perfect day…" you could just hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"A fine strong wind and a following sea. King Voltaire must be in a friendly-type mood." Said one of the sailors.

Miguel blinked. "King Voltaire?" he'd never heard of him before.

"He's the ruler of the merpeople." Said another. "Thought every good sailor knew about him."

Claude came away from the edge. "Merpeople?" he snorted. "That's a myth. Don't listen to them Miguel. It's nonsense."

"No it ain't." protested the first sailor. "It's the truth. I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live."

Miguel looked out into the deep blue ocean once again. 'Do they really exist?' he wondered.

* * *

**(Under the sea)**

The deep ocean is dark but gets brighter when the kingdom of King Voltaire appears. Merpeople swim in all directions joined by their ocean companions such as fish, turtles and crabs.

Most head to the palace, to the concert hall where a great performance is about to take place.

Near the entrance, a small seahorse calls for everyone's attention. "Ladies and Gentlemen, his royal highness…King Voltaire!" the king entered swiftly, as the crowd applauded him. He sat down in a chair above everyone else, having one of the best views of the stage. "And presenting the court composer…Kenny!" a small crab with glasses entered. He got an applaud but not as much as the king.

"I'm really looking forward to this performance Kenny." Stated Voltaire. (And I made him a good guy again, sorry for those of you who hate him)

"Oh yes you're majesty." Said Kenny. "This is one of my finest concerts that I've ever conducted. You're grandsons will be terrific."

Voltaire nodded. "Yes. Especially my little Kai correct?"

"Yes of course. He has a lovely voice…" said Kenny but then he muttered, "If he would show up for practice once in a while." He moved to the podium and begun to conduct the orchestra.

The crowd watched as clams appeared on stage and opened revealing four boys. They began to sing. "Ah, we are the grandsons of Voltaire. Great grandfather who loves us and named us well." They began giving their names.

First, is a boy with fire red hair, ice blue-eyes and a blue tail. "Tala!"

Second, a large blond with a bluish-greenish tail. "Spencer!"

Third. A platinum haired boy with a purple tail. "Bryan!"

And then a boy with long black hair and golden eyes. "Ray!" (I know Ray's not apart of their team but I wanted him to be in this story somewhere)

They began singing together again. "And then there is the youngest in his musical debut. Our fifth little brother, we're presenting him to you." A larger shell appeared in the middle. "To sing a song Kenny wrote for him. He's our brother Ka-" but everyone gasped when the shell opened and it was empty.

Kenny looked nervously at the king who looked as if he were about to explode. "Kai!" and he did.

* * *

**(Outside the kingdom- sunken ship)**

"Hey Kai! Wait for me." A small purple and black turtle swam to catch up with his friend. A boy with duel hair, crimson eyes, four blue markings on his face and a crimson fish tail with some silver scales.

Kai sighed. "Hurry up Max." he shifted the black bag in his hand and looked around the sunken ship.

When Max had caught up he promptly glared at Kai. "You know I can't swim as fast as you." He looked at the ship. "Why are we here anyway?"

"Look's cool. Who knows what we might find in here." Kai was an adventurer. Max was as well, but he tended to be a little more nervous about exploring than Kai was.

"Do we have to Kai? This place creeps me out."

"Oh don't be so scared Max." said Kai swimming into the ship. When he noticed Max wasn't following he stopped and turned his head back to glance at Max. "Well are you coming? Or are you going to keep watch for sharks." He grinned when Max shivered at the thoughts of sharks and swam to catch up with his friend.

"Kai, do you really think there could be sharks around here?" Max whispered.

"I don't know. Now come on." They swam further into the remains of the old ship. It wasn't any different from any other ship. Some debris and odd object floated around. One caught Kai's eye. A silver fork. He picked it up and looked at it closely. "I wonder what this is…Maybe Tyson will know…" he put it in the black hand bag and continued to look around.

Max shook his head. Kai had always been interested in the humans. Why? Max will never understand. They're odd creatures of the land above the surface. But they still manage to fascinate Kai.

He then looked out one of the many windows and saw something swim by. "What was that?"

"What was what?" asked Kai distractedly, while picking up a pipe and examining it. "Hm, what could this be?"

"Kai…" Max whined seeing the figure again.

"Max relax. Nothing is going to happen." Said Kai stuffing the pipe into the bag as well.

Max nodded nervously. But when he turned around, he came face to face with a shark. "AHHHH!" he screamed. "Kai! Shark!" Kai turned and saw the beast of the ocean. He grabbed his bag and together with Max quickly swam off through the ship trying to loose the beast after them. "We're gonna die!"

"Not yet Max. Look." Kai pointed to a small window. "Let's go." They immediately swam towards it, the shark right behind them. Kai got through first followed by Max…who got stuck in it.

"No!" he wiggled, trying to free himself. Kai grabbed one of his fins and pulled, hard, yanking the turtle through. The shark followed soon after but it got stuck as well. "Ha!" Max stuck his tongue out at it. "Come and get us now!" he taunted.

Kai sighed and pulled on Max. "Come on. And don't taunt it. You'll give it the motivation to break out of there." They swam towards the surface.

They broke through the surface and saw a dragon (I know it's supposed to be a bird…but Tyson said he would kill me if I did that) sitting on a small island.

They approached him. "Tyson. Look what we found." Kai dumped the pork and pipe in front of Tyson.

"Where'd you find this?" asked Tyson.

"We were in a sunken ship. It was creepy." Said Max shivering.

"Human stuff huh?" he picked up the fork and looked it over. "Oh this is special. Great find Kai!" he smiled.

"What is it?" asked the merman.

"This is dinglehopper. Humans use these things to straighten their hair." He did a quick example, then handed it back to Kai and picked up the pipe. "Ah - this I haven't seen in a while. This is wonderful! A banded, bulbous - snarfblat."

Max and Kai blinked in confusion. "What does a…snarfblat do?" asked Max.

"Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehistorical times, when humans used to sit around, and stare at each other all day. Got very boring. So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me." He blew into it and a bunch of water, bubbles and seaweed came out of it.

"Music?" Realization dawned on Kai. "Shit! The concert! Crap! Grandfather's gonna kill me!"

"That was today?" asked Max. "I thought it was tomorrow."

"Looks like we were both wrong." Kai shuddered. "I'm so dead." He muttered. He grabbed the pipe from Tyson and stuffed it into the bag with the fork. "Thanks. Bye Tyson!" he and Max quickly dove under water, heading towards the sea kingdom.

* * *

**(A dark cave on the outskirts of the kingdom)**

A half man half octopus sat, watching Kai and Max swimming through an orb. "Yes, hurry home little prince. Hurry home to dear old granddaddy." He muttered watching them or more specially the boy, prince Kai. "The king will pay for banishing me. King! Queen!" he called two eel creatures to him. "Keep an eye on the pretty prince." He ordered.

"May I ask why Boris?" asked King.

"…I want him. He's beautiful and I want him for myself. Keep an eye out for anything we can use to get him." He ordered again. The two eels went off to perform their duty leaving Boris to stare into the orb at Kai.

"Soon he'll be mine."

* * *

That's the end of the first chapter.

Kai: Did you have to do that?

TOF: What?

Kai: Make Boris want me? (shudders)

TOF: Well no. But I did because…well I don't know why.

Kai: Great. My fate is in the hands of someone who doesn't know what they're doing.

TOF: I do so know what I'm doing. I'm just making some changes so it's not exactly like the movie that's all.

Kai: Whatever.

TOF: So how did you like it? Please send me some reviews so I know!

Until next time,

Tenshi


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Love Beyond the Ocean**

**Pairing: Miguel/Kai**

TOF: Yay, my second chapter.

Kai: Can we just get on with this?

TOF: Fine. The whole disclaimer thing and warning is in chapter 1 and I don't want to do it over and over again…it's annoying.

Kai: And you just don't want to admit that you don't own Beyblade.

TOF: That to. So enjoy this is chapter!

_Oh and thanks to those people who reviewed, I'm so happy!_

**NOTE: **"blah" (talking) 'blah' (thinking) _blah _(singing)

Within the large palace, in the throne room are Kai, King Voltaire, Kenny and Max. Voltaire is currently lecturing the youngest prince. Said prince and Max try to defend themselves.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do with you young man." Voltaire sighed exhaustedly.

"Look I'm sorry for missing the concert. I just forgot." Said Kai in defense. It did little to help him.

"Because of your careless behavior the entire concert was ruined."

Kenny interrupted. "It wasn't ruined. It was destroyed. All that hard work gone!"

Max immediately came to Kai's defense. "It wasn't his fault that the shark attacked. We tried to get away from, it just took us awhile." Kai nodded in agreement. "We were going to go," a flat out lie. "but a dragon came and then…oh crap…" he muttered realizing his mistake.

Kai stiffened. His grandfather knew now that he went to the surface.

"Dragon? What? Oh - you went up to the surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" he accused the boy.

"So what if I did?" Kai said back defiantly. "Nothing happened…" he tried to explain but the elder merman cut him off.

"Kai," he said tiredly. "how many times must we go through this? You could have been seen by one of those barbarians…by one of those…those humans!"

"But I wasn't seen! And they're not Barbarians." Kai protested but it fell on deaf ears.

Voltaire looked sternly at Kai. "Do you really think that I want to see my youngest grandson get snared by some fish-eaters hook?"

"But I'm sixteen years old! Stop treating me like a child!"

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me young man. As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!" Kai tried to protest one last time, asking his grandfather to listen but the king wouldn't. "Not another word. I never want to hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear?" he waited for Kai to say something. "Is that clear?" he asked more strictly, demanding an answer. Kai gave a small barely noticeable nod and left with Max in tow.

Voltaire sighed and sunk into his throne chair the trident beside him. He looked at Kenny beside him. "Do you think I was to hard on him?"

"No. Kids need to be kept tight under control. Kai needs to learn that his place is here, not off thinking about nonsense." (OK, in my story Kenny's going to be like an adult, so older than some of the other characters)

Voltaire thought for a moment then said. "You're absolutely right Kenny."

"Thank you your highness."

"Kai needs to be watched. He needs constant supervision."

"Constant." Agreed Kenny.

"I need someone to watch him and make sure he stays out of trouble." He turned to Kenny. "And you are just the one to do it."

Five minutes later, Kenny found himself wondering the halls looking for Kai, muttering to himself. "How do I always get myself into these messes. I'm meant to be doing more important work than chasing around defiant princes." He then saw Kai and Max sneaking off. "I wonder where they're going." He followed them.

Kenny was led into a cave away from the palace but still in the city just hidden behind rocks. He made his way into it and heard Max.

"Are you ok Kai?" then he heard Kai.

"I just don't know how to explain it to him, nor do I understand how a world that makes such wonderful things could be so bad."

Kenny found himself in a large cave filled with funny looking things…funny looking _human _things. There was also a bright light coming from a hold in the top.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Max, watching Kai fiddle with the fork before placing it in whatever empty space could be left before doing the same thing with the pipe.

Kai sighed and sat on a rock in the middle of the cave. "I don't know. He won't listen to me though."

Kenny decided to make his presence known. "What is going on here?"

The turtle and merman turned to him surprised. "Kenny?"

The crab walked in, till he stood in front of Kai. "Kai? Are you mad? What is all of this?"

"Err well…it's my…" he tried to find the right word for it. "It's just my…collection."

"Oh I see, you're collection. Well… IF YOUR GRANDFATHER EVER FOUND OUT ABOUT THIS HE'D-!"

Max interrupted him. "You won't tell him will you Kenny?"

Kenny did say anything. "Don't tell him Kenny. He'd never get it." Said Kai.

Kenny sighed. "Look Kai. You're under a lot pressure here. Come on. I'll take you home." They began to leave when the shadow of a ship came over them.

Kai had begun to get curious. "Hm…I wonder." He forgot all about Kenny and swam through the hole in the top and towards the surface.

When he broke through the surface, Max and Kenny coming up just behind them, they were slightly blinded by the bright lights of fireworks. Then they spotted a ship in the distance that seemed to be the cause of it.

Kai started toward the ship quickly. Max and Kenny struggled to keep up. "What are you doing? Stay away from the humans!" he heard Kenny, then Max called out. "Kai? Where are you going Kai?" but the prince ignored their calls and continued onward to the ship.

When Kai got the large ship, he hauled himself up until he just peaks over the edge and watches the on goings of the humans. He ducks when a weird furry creature approached him and tried to lick his face with its slobbery tongue. He heard a voice…a human voice calling the creature away. He looked onto the ship again and saw the most handsome human.

"Dex!" Miguel called his dog away from the edge of the boat. "Come here boy!" the dog went right to him. Miguel bent down and smiled rubbing the animal's fur. "Good boy."

Kai thought this human was beautiful. Blond hair and baby-blue eyes, with such a soft face.

"Well look who is it!" Kai turned his head and found Tyson beside him. "Quite a show eh?"

Kai shushed him. "Quiet Tyson. They'll hear you."

Tyson nodded. "Ok got it."

Kai went back to watching the blond. "I've never seen a human this close before." He muttered. "He's so handsome."

Tyson looked where he thought Kai was looking and saw the dog. "I dunno. He looks kind of hairy and slobbery to me."

Kai smacked him lightly in the back of the head. "Not that one idiot. The blond one." He pointed to the one dancing with the dog.

"Silence! Silence please!" Claude called. "It is now my honor and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Miguel with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present." He pointed to an object hidden behind a large tarp.

"Geese Claude. You didn't have to." Said Miguel.

"I know, I know." He pulled the tarp off to reveal a very large, gaudy statue of Miguel. Dex started to growl at it.

Miguel gave it a funny look. "Um…Claude you really shouldn't have…it's certainly… something…"

Claude smiled. "Yes, I commissioned it myself. Of course, I had hoped it would be a wedding present, but…"

Miguel slapped him on the back. "Oh are you still sore that I didn't fall for that princess you brought to the castle?"

"It's not just me Miguel. Everyone in the kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right person."

Miguel looked over the ocean. "I know. They're out there somewhere…I just…haven't found them yet."

"Well maybe you're not looking hard enough."

"Believe me, Claude, when I find them I'll know - without a doubt. It'll just - bam! - hit me - like lightning." Then a loud clap of thunder came followed by flashes of lightening. The sky had begun to grow dark as the storm moved in on them.

"Hurricane a'commin'!! Stand fast! Secure the riggin'!" shouted the sailors.

Then the storm hit. It came fast, knocking men over board. Kai got knocked off as well while Tyson was blown away. "Kai!" Max and Kenny were forced underwater.

Kai surfaced again after falling off and saw that the boat was on fire. From what cause Kai didn't know but he see Miguel on the ship with the dog, Dex. Miguel immediately threw his dog into the safety of the water as crewmen on a lifeboat pulled the animal aboard.

Miguel however wasn't so lucky. He jumped into the water when the ship began to sink, but got knocked unconscious from a falling piece of wood from the mast (is that what they call it?).

Kai saw the blond prince floating in the water and went right to his aid. He couldn't let the man drown. Holding on to him, making sure to keep his head out of the water, Kai pushed himself through the mighty waves that seemed to want to stop him and finally made it to shore.

Once the storm cleared, Kai found himself at the beach with Miguel just lying there. Tyson found his way to Kai and Miguel. "Is he…dead?" asked Kai worriedly.

"I don't know." Tyson lifted Miguel's foot and pressed his ear against it. "I can't hear any heartbeat." He said sadly.

"No wait." Said Kai pointing to the prince's chest. "He's breathing." He ran his hands through the blond hair. 'So handsome…' he thought bending his head down so that his lips were dangerously close to Miguel's.

_What would I give_

_To live where you are?_

_What would I pay_

_To stay here beside you?_

_What would I do to see you_

_Smiling at me?_

_Where would we walk?_

_Where would we run?_

_If we could stay all day in the sun?_

_Just you and me_

_And I could be_

_Part of your world_

In the water, Max and Kenny have washed up and are watching the scene, listing to Kai sing. But ducked back into the water when they heard barking.

Miguel slowly opened his eyes and was met with beautiful crimson ones. The singing is soft and calming. His eyes came more into focus and he saw the face of a boy. The most gorgeous boy he has ever seen. He suddenly hears barking and the boy immediately left.

Miguel sat up and saw nothing but a fish tail in the water swimming into the sea. He then turned and saw Dex, Claude and the crew running towards him.

When they reached him, Claude right away helped Miguel up. "Geese Miguel. Are you trying to give me a heart attack or what?"

But Miguel payed no attention to him. "A boy…saved me…He was…singing…such a lovely voice," he muttered. Crimson eyes flashing through his mind.

Claude laughed slightly. "Come on Miguel. I think you swallowed too much seawater. Come on Dex" they led the prince off the beach.

In the ocean, Max and Kenny come back to the suface. "We'll just forget about this whole thing. The sea king will never have to know." He muttered nervously. "You won't tell him. I won't tell him. This never happened."

They were floating by a large rock where Kai currently sat. Having heard the humans approaching he had gone right back into the ocean to avoid being seen but he couldn't get the baby blue eyes out of his head. He wanted to be with blond. Somehow.

_I don't know when _

_I don't know how _

_But I know something's starting right now _

_Watch and you'll see _

_Some day I'll be _

_Part of your world_

Meanwhile in the background were King and Queen. Watching. They had seen the whole event. They snickered. This could prove to be useful.

* * *

**(A dark cave on the outskirts of the kingdom)**

Boris watched through the orb at the scene of Kai and the human on the beach over an over again. He smirked. "Oh. This couldn't be any easier. He's in love with a human. And not just any human but a prince. Oh yes. I know what I must do. Soon Kai," He murmured looking into the orb of Kai singing on the rock. One of his black tentacles brushing against the orb of Kai. "Soon you will belong to me."

* * *

TOF: There's the second chapter done. Now onto the third.

Kai: What about you're other stories?

TOF: Oh, I'm still working on them. I'm just a little stuck at the moment.

Kai: (rolls eyes) Yeah right. You're just lazy.

TOF: …Whatever… So please review cause they make me happy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Love Beyond the Ocean**

**Pairing: Miguel/Kai**

TOF: Ok, let's get this chapter going.

Kai: Are you still writing this?

TOF: Duh. We wouldn't be here if I weren't.

Kai: I wish I weren't here right now.

TOF: That's not nice.

Kai: Incase you didn't notice, I don't do nice.

TOF: We'll just have to change that won't we? (smirks at Kai)

Kai: (thinks: Why is she smirking at me? I don't know if I like it)

TOF: Anyhow, enjoy the chapter!

**NOTE: **"blah" (talking) 'blah' (thinking)

* * *

"Kai?" said merman who had been humming a random melody turned to one of his brothers, Tala.

"What?"

Tala stared at Kai. He had been like this all morning. He seemed…happy. In the privacy of their dressing room Tala decided to ask his younger brother about it. "What's got you so excited?" their other brothers seemed interested as well.

"…Nothing." Kai answered.

"Are you sure?" questioned Ray.

"Hm." Kai nodded but went right back to humming. He swam out of the room making an acknowledgement to Voltaire before leaving the area.

"Oh, he's got it bad." Said Bryan.

Voltaire, who had just entered the dressing room, asked what his grandson meant.

"Ah," muttered Spencer whipping a fake tear out of his eyes. "our little brother is finally growing up."

"What are you talking about?"

Tala took care of this one. "Isn't it obvious? Kai has crush on someone."

Ray snorted. "Crush? I'd say he's in love."

Voltaire blinked. "Kai? In love?"

* * *

**(Outside the underwater palace)**

Kenny paced about nervously, while Kai sat on a rock daydreaming…again.

"Ok, so far so good." Muttered Kenny. He turned to Kai. "I don't think the king knows anything. Let's try to keep it that way."

Kai ignored him. "I want to see him again." He murmured. "I need to meet with him somehow."

"Kai don't talk crazy."

"Maybe tonight. Tyson knows where he lives." Kai spoke, more to himself than anything, but his voice started getting excited. "I'll swim up to his castle. Then Max will splash around to get his attention, and then with –" but Kenny cut him off.

"Stop it Kai! Down here is your home. The human world is a mess. Are you telling me that you would rather live trapped in a castle on land than in the freedom of the sea?"

Kai sent him a small glare. "If the sea were really free, I should be able to do what I want shouldn't I?"

…Kai had him there.

Kenny then began going on about why the sea is better than land. Kai rolled his eyes. Max showed up at that time, whispering to Kai about a surprise and they both quietly snuck off.

Five minutes later Kenny noticed Kai's absence. "Kai? Kai? Oh somebody's got to nail that boy's fins to the floor." He grumbled.

"Kenny? Kenny!" the crab turned and saw the small seahorse messenger from the concert. "I've been looking all over for you. I have an urgent message from the sea king."

"The sea king?"

"Yes. He said he wants to see you right away…something about Kai."

Kenny looked horrified. "He knows."

* * *

**(Palace throne room)**

King Voltaire sat on his throne, trident in the stand at his side. He was contemplating which lucky merman – having known which way all of his grandsons tend to swing – had caught young Kai's attention.

"Who could the lucky merman be?" he then noticed Kenny approaching him. "Ah Kenny. Just the crab I wanted to see."

Kenny approached the king, muttering to himself. "Now, I mustn't over react. I must remain calm." He managed to calm down enough to speak with squeaking. "How can I help you your highness?"

"Have you noticed anything different about Kai lately?"

"Different how?"

"You know, daydreaming, humming to himself, anything like that?"

Kenny looked nervous. "Oh…uh well I…"

"Kenny?" the king eyed him suspiciously.

"Hmm?" he squeaked and mentally cursed himself.

"I know you've been hiding something from me."

"Hiding something?"

"About Kai being in love?" the look continued and Kenny lost it.

"I tried to stop him but the stubborn boy wouldn't listen. I told him to stay away and leave the humans but he-"

Voltaire interrupted him angrily. "Humans? WHAT ABOUT THE HUMANS?!" he bellowed.

Kenny mentally cursed himself again for his slip up.

* * *

**(Kai's collection cave)**

"Max, what's this all about?"

"You'll see." Kai shook his head. Max had told him that he had a surprise for Kai but refused to tell him what it was. They entered the cave and Kai right away spotted something…big in the middle of the cave.

"Max?" he approached the thing and saw right away that it was a statue. The one of Miguel from the ship.

"Like it?" asked the turtle.

Kai looked it over and gave his friend a small smile. "Thank you Max. It looks just like him." He looked closer at the face. "It even has his eyes." He murmured touching the face lightly with his fingertips.

"What's going on here?!" a loud familiar voice boomed.

Kai turned around surprised and saw his grandfather, followed by Kenny looking regretful. "G-grandfa-father…I…I…" he stammered.

Voltaire looked around at everything. The trident in his hand. "I consider myself a reasonable merman. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed."

"But-" Kai tried to protest but Voltaire cut him off with a question that startled Kai a bit.

"Is it true that you saved a human from drowning?"

"Yeah but I had to." What was he expected to do. Let the man die? No, that's not right. The blond prince never did anything to them.

"Contact between the human world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden Kai. You know that! Hell everyone knows that!" his hand tightened on the golden trident.

Kai tried once again. "But he would have died. I couldn't let that happen."

"Why not? It's one less human to worry about."

"You don't even know him!" Max and Kenny waited in the background as things heated up.

Voltaire glared at his younger grandchild. "Know him? I don't have to know him. They're all the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling-"

But then Kai cut him off with something that shocked them all. "But I love him!"

"No..." he growled. "Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human. You're a merman!"

Kai gave him a defiant look. "I don't care."

Voltaire looked directly at Kai, thinking what he was going to do was for the best. "Kai, so help me I'm going to get through to you. And if this is the only way then," he lifted the golden weapon. "So be it." He called the magic of the trident and immediately began destroying all the human objects in the cave.

Kai swam over and tried to stop him. But Voltaire shook him off and continued blasting until all that was left, was the statue. He looked at the boy on the floor, and then blasted the figured of the human ignoring his grandson's call for him to stop.

Now the cave is filled with nothing…nothing but junk. Useless, meaningless junk. Voltaire looked once again at his devastated grandchild and then slowly left.

Kai looked around. Everything. Gone. Just like that. He curled up on the floor.

Kenny slowly approached him. "Kai…I'm sor-"

"Please…just leave Kenny." The young prince said softly. He and Max left, leaving Kai on his own. Why did this have to happen? Why wasn't he aloud to be happy? Who cares if the one he loves is human?

"Poor boy." Kai glance around, hearing the voice.

"…Who's there?" he asked hesitantly.

"He has a very serious problem." Said another.

"Whoever you are come out." Said Kai. Two eels came into his view. "Who are you?"

"We are mere helpers of someone who could solve all your problems." Said King. "And make all of your dreams come true."

"Just imagine." Said the Queen. "You and your prince."

"Together for ever." finished King.

"I don't understand." Kai muttered sitting up a little.

"Boris has great powers." They both said.

"Boris?" Kai's eyes widened with recognition. "The sea wizard? No, go away! I won't have anything to do with him! Just leave!"

King nodded. "Suit yourself."

Queen turned away with King. "It was only a suggestion." And as they left, Queen flicked a piece of the statue at Kai with her tail.

Kai looked at the face of the human prince. "Wait." He only hoped he was making the right decision.

The two eels turned back to face him. "Yeeessss?" They hissed.

* * *

**(Outside of cave)**

Max and Kenny waited outside the cave, letting Kai have his time alone.

Max sniffed. "Poor Kai." He said quietly.

"I didn't mean to tell, it's just-" but Kenny stopped speaking when he saw Ka swim by following two eels. "Kai what are you doing with them?" he questioned, eyeing the eels with some disgust.

"I'm going to see Boris."

Kenny gasped. "The sea wizard? Kai you can't! He's a demon. A monster. I won't allow this."

But Kai continued on his way. "Then go tell my grandfather. You're good at that."

Kenny looked pained. But he got rid of the look quickly and turned to Max. "Come on." They followed the trio to Boris's cavern.

"This way." Said King, leading Kai into the main room of the cavern where Boris sat. The wizard glanced up and smirked a bit when he saw Kai.

Boris welcomed him. "Come in. Welcome. So, you're here because you have a thing for this human. This, err, prince fellow. Not that I blame you, he is quite a catch, isn't he? Well, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want, is to become a human yourself." He explained.

Kai looked surprised. "You can do that?"

"Of course I can." Boris moved towards Kai, wrapping one of his black tentacles around Kai's wrist softly. "Who do you think I am?" He pulled Kai further in. Max and Kenny followed quietly, trying not to attract any attention. "Now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that? Three days. Now listen closely, this is important. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get your prince to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. And not just any kiss. The kiss must be one of true love. If he does kiss you before the sunsets on the third day, you'll remain human, permanently. But, if he doesn't, you turn back into a merman, and… you belong to me." He explained again.

"No Kai! Don't do this!" shouted Kenny. Queen swiftly silenced him. King stayed near Max, should the small turtle try something.

"Well," Boris leaned closer to Kai. "Do we have a deal?"

Kai thought for a moment, when something dawned on him. "But if I become human…I'll never see my family ever again."

Boris nodded. "But you'll have your man right? Oh, and there's one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know."

Kai shook his head. "I don't have anything. I didn't think I would-"

The wizard stopped his talking. "I'm not asking for much but a token of yours really. What I want from you is…your voice."

Kai looked shocked at this. "My voice?" he grabbed his throat, as if to protect it.

"Yes. No more talking or singing. No more noise period. Got it?"

"But if I don't have my voice, how will I-"

"You'll have your looks. Your pretty face. And don't underestimate the importance of body language." Boris pulled out a golden contract and quill and held it out to Kai. "It's your choice. Happiness with your one true love…or misery alone under the sea."

Kai only thought for a second before he reached for the quill and signed the contract. Boris took it and hid it away with magic and cast a spell. "Paluga, sarruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea. Now rings us glossitis and max laryngitis, La voce to me! Now . . . sing!" and Kai immediately began singing a random melody. He backed away a bit as golden magical claws came towards him but Boris's grip on his wrist kept him from getting far. They ripped out his voice from his throat, causing Kai to go silent.

Boris laughed as his magic surrounded Kai and changed his tail to human legs. King and Queen allowed Max and Kenny to help their friend, now human, get to the surface.

* * *

**(Beach)**

The sound of a flute echoed in the air. Miguel walked with Dex along the beach. He put the flute down and sighed. "That voice…" he murmured. "And those eyes. I can't get them out of my head." He looked at his dog. "I've looked everywhere Dex. I don't know where that boy could be." He's looked and looked, but the boy who saved him wasn't anywhere to be found.

On the other side of the beach, Kai is washed up in a small gully area. A pool of water surrounded by rocks with Max and Kenny. The two latter were exhausted and took this chance to rest for a few minutes.

As they did that, Kai examined his now human legs. He wiggled his toes, getting used to the feeling. 'This feels so weird.' He thought.

He heard a whistle from above him. When he looked up he saw Tyson. "Well, look who's here." The dragon landed on a rock nearby. "Something about you is different." He said looking Kai over. "Did you style your hair differently?" Kai shook his head. "Hm, what could it be." He guessed random things until Kenny had had enough.

"Tyson you idiot. He's got legs! Human legs!" he shouted.

Tyson smiled sheepishly. "I knew that."

Max came over to them. "Kai's been turned into a human. He's got to make the prince fall in love with him and kiss him." He explained.

Kai nodded and tried to stand. But he fell over. 'This is going to be harder than I thought.'

"Just look at him." Said Kenny. "He's got human legs! My nerves are shot. What's the sea king going to say? He's going to throw a fit! I'm going to go home right now and get this fixed." But before he could go anywhere Kai grabbed him and brought him to his face. Kai shook his head, telling Kenny not to. "Don't shake your head at me Kai. There might still be time for us to go back to that sea wizard, get your voice back and you can go back to…" he trailed off seeing Kai's sad face.

"Come on Kenny." Said Max. "Kai needs our help on this."

Kenny sighed. "Fine."

"So what now?" asked Max.

Tyson answered. "First. We need to get something for Kai to wear. If ya want to be human you need to dress like one." He found an old looking tarp or blanket.

About five minutes later, Kai stood, albeit shakily dressed in the tarp. (Something like a toga)

Tyson nodded his head. "Perfect."

Back with Miguel who had continued walking until his dog suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. "What's the matter boy?" the dog started barking wildly and ran off, Miguel chasing after him. "Dex!"

"Now we just need to find that prince." Said Max looking around the beach. They heard barking and saw a dog running towards them. Max and Kenny went back into the water while Tyson took to the air.

Kai looked on nervously, when the animal spotted him. Kai opened his lips in what would have been a shout of surprise but since he had no voice, no sound came out. He scrambled up onto a large rock, trying to keep the dog from getting him.

Miguel spotted the boy who looked frightened by his dog. He went right over and calmed his pet. "Quiet Dex, what's gotten into you." He looked at Kai. "Are you ok?" he asked. Kai nodded and glanced towards Dex again. Miguel noticed and pets his dog on the head. "Don't worry about him. He's friendly." He looked closer a Kai. "Have we met before? You seem familiar."

'Yes.' Kai nodded.

"We have? I knew it! What's your name then?" he smiled. This must be the boy who saved him. He even has the crimson eyes of his savior.

Kai opened his mouth to give his name but no sound came out and he remembered what he gave up to be here right now. 'Now what?'

"What's wrong? Can't you speak?" asked the blond in concern. When Kai shook his head Miguel sighed a bit. "Oh, then you can't be who I thought…"

Kai looked frustrated. How was he supposed to tell Miguel who he was? He tried speaking in the silent language. But all his moving caused him to loose balance on the rock and he fell off. He fell right into Miguel's arms.

"Careful." Miguel gripped Kai's waist tightly as said boy blushed. "Easy now." He said helping Kai stay up right. "Hm, you must have been through a lot. Don't worry though. I'll help you. Come on." He led Kai away from the area and towards his castle.

* * *

TOF: God. Finally. This one took me forever.

Kai: Why?

TOF: Truthfully, I was too lazy to type it. But I finally got around to doing it.

Kai: Hn. Let's just hope you can keep this up.

TOF: Why Kai (smirks) you make it sound like you want me to keep writing this ficcy.

Kai: I only want it to be over and done with already so I don't have to suffer anymore.

TOF: (huffs) Fine, fine. So, **R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Love Beyond the Ocean **

**Pairing: Miguel/Kai**

TOF: Ok, I'm almost done.

Kai: Lets just get this started.

TOF: Geese Kai, why are you so impatient?

Kai: Because I really don't want to be here and I just want to get it over with.

TOF: (huffs) Fine then. You know you just want to be at home with Miguel, locked in your bedroom.

Kai: (blush)

TOF: Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Washed up on shore from a shipwreck? Poor thing." A young girl with light pink hair and dressed in a servants dress, helped Kai wash.

Kai currently sat in a small bath, playing with the bubbles. As soon as he and Miguel had arrived back at the castle, Miguel had immediately ordered the young servant girl Mathilda to help Kai get washed and dressed into better clothes.

Kai still found it a bit odd to walk, but he was getting better. He blew the bubbles in his hand as Mathilda ran around the room looking for clothes. She found some rather nice ones and placed them beside the bath for later. Then she picked up what Kai was wearing when he first arrived.

"I'll just…get this washed." she said looking at the thing like it was dirt. Then she took it away, unaware of the…guest hiding inside it.

Kenny popped out of one of the folds of the tarp, only to be thrown in soupy bath water a second later. He swims out in the water and discreetly, as to not be seen, sneaks out of the room and finds the kitchen.

'Ok, got to find Kai.' He thought, making his way onto a table. A second later, he decided that coming into the kitchen was a mistake when he came face-to-face with various dead fish being cooked.

He promptly fainted.

* * *

**(Castle dinning room)**

Miguel stared out the window, looking out into the ocean. Next to him stood Claude talking once again about the boy Miguel's been thinking about.

"Look Miguel," Claude started. "Nice young boys don't go swimming around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then disappear into thin air."

Miguel shook his head. "I'm telling you Claude, he was real. I heard his voice, saw his face…his crimson eyes." He looked back at his friend. "I'm going to find that boy. And I'm going to marry him." He stated firmly.

They heard laughing and turned to the door. Mathilda walked in first, giggling softly and trying to coax their guest into entering. "Come on dear. No need to be shy, you look very handsome." She said encouragingly.

When Kai did enter, Miguel's heart almost stopped. He was breath taking. He wore red robes that brought out his eyes with black and gold added in as well. His hair although wild looked much cleaner and silkier than earlier.

"Oh my." Whispered Claude. "Isn't he a sight?" Miguel still seemed to be in a state of shock so Claude snapped his fingers in front of the blonds face, snapping him out of it. "Earth to Miguel. Come in Miguel."

The blond prince shook his head again, clearing it of the shock. "You look…wonderful." Kai blushed.

Claude cleared his throat. "Come now." He motioned Kai over to the dinning table. "You're probably starving, being shipwrecked and all. Come and sit." He pulled out a chair as Kai sat down, still blushing. Miguel sat beside him on his left and Claude at the end of the large table on his right. Claude grinned at Miguel. "It's not often we get such a handsome guest eh Miguel?"

Miguel nodded still a bit dazed while Kai ducked his head and looked around the tabletop. Then he looked back up at Claude and saw the pipe. His face brightened and Claude held it out to him.

"Uh, do you like it? It's a rather old-" he was cut off when Kai took it and blew into it, making its contents blow up in Claude's face. (I know Claude isn't the type to smoke a pipe, but that part from the movie was pretty funny, so I added it in)

Miguel started laughing as Claude wiped the black stuff of his face.

Kai put the pipe down. If he had a voice and was able to make a sound, he'd join Miguel. Although his eyes held amusement and he smiled, well, more like smirked.

Mathilda gasped and giggled. "Oh my."

Miguel coughed, covering up his laughs. "Ahem…sorry Claude."

Mathilda smiled brightly in Miguel's direction. "Why, Miguel…that's the first time in weeks I've seen you smile." Then she glanced at Kai briefly before turning back to Claude when he spoke.

"Yes, don't right amusing." He snorted. "Mathilda, my dear, what's for dinner?"

"Oh you're going to love it. The chefs fixing his specialty…stuffed crab."

* * *

**(Kitchen)**

Speaking of crabs, Kenny, who had just woken up, is looking for a way out of the kitchen. But the kitchen chef spotted him. The chef picked him up and looked at him closely.

"Hm…I thought I cooked them all already." He muttered.

Kenny saw a glint in the man's eyes and when he saw the boiling pot of hot water, well, he right away panicked and pinched the chef in the nose with his pinchers. "Take that." he muttered when the men yelped in pain and dropped him on the ground.

The chef proceeds to chase Kenny around the room, trying to catch him and throw him into the hot water. Kenny dodged every chance.

"What is going on here?!" the destruction of the kitchen came to a halt when Mathilda stepped into the room having heard the commotion.

"I was just…It was just…I…" he stuttered before smiling sheepishly and got back to cooking and beginning to clean up.

Mathilda scolded the chef and Kenny let out a breath and snuck away. He found the dinning room thankfully and crept in, staying by Kai's seat.

"Hm, Miguel?" Claude looked across the table at the prince as their food was served.

"Yes?" he asked picking up the fork. Kai watched him and mimicked everything the blond did, trying to learn the human ways. 'Strange creatures.' He thought trying to eat with the fork.

"I think you should take our guest on a tour around the kingdom. It would do you and him some good to be out and about." Claude suggested.

"I suppose." Miguel turned back to Kai who had just gotten used to using a fork to eat. "Would you like me to show you around the kingdom?"

Kai looked at Miguel and nodded vigorously, excitement clear in his eyes.

Claude clapped his hands. "Well, it's settled then. Tomorrow after breakfast, you two can head out on your own for a bit."

* * *

**(Underwater throne room)**

Voltaire swam back and forth in his throne room. His youngest grandson had been gone for most of the day. He didn't think the boy would be so distraught as to not return home.

His small seahorse messenger approached him. "Any sign of them?" he asked.

"I'm sorry sire. We haven't found anything."

"Keep looking. I want everyone looking for Kai, Kenny and Max. Let no one sleep until they're found." He ordered.

The messenger nodded. "Of course sire." He swam away to follow his orders.

Voltaire sat on his throne chair.

"Grandfather?" he turned and saw one of his oldest, Tala next to him. "Don't worry, they'll be found. I mean, it's not like Kai grew legs and is walking around the world beyond the ocean." He chuckled a little.

Voltaire nodded in agreement but he still seemed rather distracted.

* * *

**(Kai's room)**

Night soon approached and Kai, along with Kenny who had followed him from the dinning room, stood out on the balcony. He watched Miguel play on the beach with Dex.

Oh how Kai wished he still had his voice, but he had to give that up to be here. He can't help but wonder that if he succeeds, will his voice come back or shall he remain forever mute? He hopes not.

Kai saw Miguel glance up at him and wave. The merman turned human blushed and walked back into the room, getting into the bed. Kenny lay beside him on the pillow.

"Tomorrow's your chance Kai." He murmured. "On the tour, make sure you make a good impression on him." Kai smiled lightly and nodded, snuggling into the pillows and blankets. Kenny also smiled as Kai drifted off to sleep. The crab sighed lightly and made himself comfortable and slowly fell into his own sleep.

* * *

TOF: That's the end of the fourth chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it!

Max: Hey where's Kai?

TOF: Where do you think he is? (points to locked bedroom door)

Max: (blush)

TOF: I'll try to get the next one up soon!

Until next time,

Tenshi


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Love Beyond the Ocean**

**Pairing: Miguel/Kai**

TOF: Oh I'm so excited. This is the fifth chapter. Oh, I decided to update again, since I got this chapter done and I got so many reviews on the last one.

Max: Kai still gone?

TOF: Uh-huh. They must be having fun. (grins)

Max: Shall we get this going?

TOF: Of course. Enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

**(Kai and Miguel on their tour)**

Miguel and Kai walked around the city. Miguel kept a tight hold of Kai's hand so they wouldn't get separated. It wouldn't be good for a mute; shipwrecked boy to be lost among a strange land now would it?

Kai was thoroughly enjoying himself. He still found human ways odd though. Like how they use metal and paper to trade for clothes and food. But he was still having fun with Miguel. Although the prince had not tried to kiss him yet, not even just something on the cheek. Kai knows this is going to take some more time, and having no voice only makes things harder.

They left the city and walked towards the country, heading for the lagoon.

In the water nearby, Max swam following as best as he could. Kenny is with him and Tyson's flying above.

"Honestly, how hard can it be to kiss a beautiful boy?" questioned Max rolling his eyes.

Kenny shook his head. "He can't just kiss Kai for no reason. The kiss has to be one of love."

"I know." Max sighed. "But Kai really wants this. He really loves the human."

"God knows why." Kenny muttered. The trio followed the two boys to a boat. Kenny made sure to stay nearby, while Max and Tyson floated a little ways away.

Miguel got in the boat first, then helped Kai onto it. and then rowed around, finding a peaceful spot to float among the willow trees. The sounds of creatures are all around them and small lights from fireflies.

Miguel was trying to have a conversation with Kai. Key word 'trying'. It's a bit hard having one with a person who can't talk at all. So he settled with asking yes or no questions.

The trio of animals watched this and weren't too happy.

"Why isn't he kissing Kai already?" asked Max impatiently. Kenny shrugged also annoyed while Tyson…strangely started humming, which turned into singing…

_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
The time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

…Until Kenny got angry and pinched the dragon's snout with his pinchers, stopping the... music, if one could call it that. "Shut up Tyson. We're already trying to play matchmakers, we don't need _your_ terrible singing added to that." Tyson pulled away and pouted. He thought his singing was good.

"Besides Tyson, you kept singing about a girl…and Kai's a boy, or haven't you noticed?" said Max.

Tyson turned away still pouting. "The song just came to me." Then they went back to watching when they heard Miguel say something about Kai's name.

Miguel stared at the boy across from him and felt bad for not knowing his name. And he can't just keep calling him something like 'you' now can he. "You know," he started. "I kind of feel bad for not knowing your name."

Kai shrugged. Like he could do anything about that.

"Um… I suppose I'll just guess random names. Just nod when I've got the right one."

Kai nodded. 'This is going to take awhile.'

"What about…Matt?" the boy shook his head. "Um…Ken? No. How about Lan? No…"

Kenny rolled his eyes and made his way onto a rock near Miguel and whispered in his ear. "Kai. His name is Kai dammit." Then he jumped back into the water.

"Kai?" said boy nodded. "Kai…hm…that's an interesting name. But it suits you." Kai blushed again and Miguel thought he looked cute that way.

"Come on just kiss already." Muttered Tyson. The three smiled as Miguel and Kai began leaning into each other. Their lips just about to touch when…

Something hit their boat, sending them into the water. They surfaced, Miguel holding Kai. "What was that?" he wondered out loud. They went back to the boat. "Come on. Let's get out of the water. Don't want to get sick." Miguel got in first, and pulled Kai back in with him.

Kai sighed. 'I was so close.'

* * *

**(Boris's cavern)**

"Shit." Said Boris watching Kai and Miguel through his crystal ball. "Thanks King and Queen. That was close." He left and went in search of some vials. "Damn. That boy is good." He muttered. "If this keeps up that prince will be kissing Kai by morning and I can't allow that to happen." He finally found a bluish vial.

He smirked. "I guess I'll just have to take things into my own hands." He smashed the vial with some other ones and cast a spell on himself, becoming human, just like he had done for Kai. "And Voltaire's most beautiful grandson…shall be mine!"

* * *

**(Castle- night)**

There was still no sign of the boy who had saved him. Miguel looked out across the beach from just outside of his palace. Where could that boy be? Miguel's searched everywhere and there's still no sign of him. It's as if he doesn't even exist.

Claude stood beside him. "Miguel, the only thing better than a dream boy is one that is real. One of Flesh and blood. Even right in front of your eyes." He turned and looked at Kai's room balcony.

Miguel also looked up. But then he heard singing. The voice is familiar. He looked out onto the beach and caught sight of a man with crimson eyes and black hair, singing. The man's eyes glowed with a dark fire that casts a spell over Miguel.

He became entranced and approached the man.

The man smirked. 'Yes. Come dear prince.' He smirked. 'Come and break little prince Kai's heart.' He inwardly laughed as the human prince approached him.

He'll do whatever it takes to get Kai. One way, or another…

Kai will be his.

* * *

TOF: I know, I kind of ended it on a bit of a cliffy.

Kai: Why'd you do that in the first place?

TOF: Well look who's decided to join us. Have fun? (smirks at Kai)

Kai: (glares) Perv.

TOF: Anyway, I did that because I thought that it was best to end it where I did. So I hope everyone likes it and please review, cause reviews make me happy!

Until next time,

Tenshi


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Love Beyond the Ocean**

**Pairing: Miguel/Kai**

TOF: Ok, we're almost done this story.

Kai: Hn. Let's just get this started.

TOF: All right then. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Kai! Kai wake up!" said boy jolted awake. Kai rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and looked towards the open window where Tyson sat. He tilted his head in question to why Tyson had woken him up.

Kenny grumbled as he to had been rudely awoken. "What are you yelling about now?"

Tyson snorted. "As if you two don't know. The whole town is buzzing with the news of a marriage. The prince is getting hitched." He said happily. "I'm just here to give Kai my congratulations. We did it!" he took off out the window again. "Good luck with your new life Kai!"

Kenny looked up a Kai with wide eyes. "Hear that Kai? You got your prince."

Kai nodded and hopped out of bed, not bothering to adjust the shirt slipping off his shoulder and his pants which slipped down to his hips. He was to excited. Heading right down the stairs, he was about to turn the corner into the dinning room when he stopped upon hearing voices. He peeked around the corner and saw Claude speaking with Miguel and another slightly shorter man with jet black hair and crimson eyes so much like his own.

Kai wasn't quite sure what was going on, but what he heard and saw next nearly shattered his heart. Miguel wrapped his arms around the other man's waist. The man smiled and leaned into the blond.

Claude cleared his throat. "My, it seems I was mistaken. The one you spoke so much about really does exist. He's very handsome. Congratulations you two."

Miguel spoke then. "We wish to get married as soon as possible. This afternoon actually."

Claude smiled. "I'll try my best."

"I want the wedding ship to depart at sunset."

"Of course."

Kai backed away when he saw Miguel kiss the other man on the cheek and ran back to his room, silent tears streaming down his cheeks.

He had failed.

* * *

**(Voltaire's kingdom- grandson's dressing room)**

Tala sighed; Kai had been missing for nearly three days. Where could their younger brother be?

"Tala?" said merman turned to Ray. "Anything about Kai?"

Tala shook his head. "Nothing. It's like he doesn't even exist anymore."

"I'm sure they'll find him soon. You know Kai. He probably won't be found until he decides he wants to be."

The red head chuckled. That's true. Their little brother is very stubborn and adventurous. He's probably is off with Max and Kenny on his own little adventure.

But Tala can't help but have a feeling that something bad is about to happen.

* * *

**(Pier- late afternoon)**

Kai sat, staring out at the sea. Watching the wedding ship sail off in the distance. He had failed. He wouldn't be able to be with the one he loved.

'Now what?' he thought.

Kenny and Max watched on sadly. They wanted to help, but what could they do. Time was running out, evening and the setting sun was approaching.

"Kai!" Kai's head snapped. He saw Tyson flying right towards him. "Kai!" the dragon landed beside the boy, panting loudly from flying. "You can't give up Kai. It's not what it looks like."

"What do you mean Tyson?" questioned Max.

"Ok, I was just flying by the ship minding my own business when I looked in the window and saw…"

_Flashback _

_Tyson looked through the window and saw a man. The man smirked, muttering to himself. "Yes. Things are going well. By the time this ends I'll have that beautiful prince all to myself." He looked into the mirror and Tyson gasped when he saw someone totally different in the reflection. _

_"Damn. It's that bastard sea wizard Boris!" he flew away, heading back towards the land. "I've got to tell Kai!" _

_End flashback_

"Are you sure Tyson?" asked Kenny.

Tyson rolled his eyes impatiently. "Yes. When have I ever been wrong…when it's important?" he added the last part seeing their faces.

"What do we do?" asked Max.

Kai looked away from Tyson and towards the ship. He remembered what Boris had said to him.

_"…Before the sun sets on the third day…"_

'This is my last chance.' Kai immediately dived into the water, trying to swim for the ship. He wasn't getting very far, not quite used to swimming without his tail. Kenny noticed the young prince was having problems and cut some barrels that were nearby loose, causing them to fall into the water.

"Kai, hold onto that. Max, use the rope attached to it and help Kai get to that ship." Said Kenny.

Kai did as told while Max slipped his body through the loop of the rope. "I'll get him there don't worry." The turtle said, starting their way across the ocean.

"I'm going to go tell the sea king. He must know what's going on." Kenny was about to leave when Tyson asked,

"What should I do?"

The crab stopped for a second. "Uh…you just…just stall that wedding until Kai can get there!" then he left.

Tyson shook his head. "How am I suppose to…wait…" he got an idea and took to the sky. He flew around the beaches, giving a loud growl and roar. The animals such as seals, birds and other such creatures looked up at him. "Come on! We've got an emergency! Move it!" they followed him quickly towards the boat.

"Don't worry Kai," grunted Max, pulling as hard as he could. "We'll make it. I promise." Kai nodded, kicking with his feet to help Max as best as he could.

* * *

**(Wedding ship)**

The ship is large and decorated well. People sit in chairs, waiting for the bride of their prince.

The then saw a man they had come to know him as "Coron." Walking down the isle, dressed in a white suit and wearing a gold shell necklace, with Claude. He met with Miguel at the end with the priest and mentally smirked.

As the priest spoke, Dex began growling at Coron. The man glared down at the dog and gave the animal a sharp kick in the face making the creature whimper in pain. He turned back to the priest when they were addressed.

"Do you Prince Miguel take Coron to be you lawfully wedded husband, for as long as you both shall live?"

Miguel spoke his answer, as if in a trance. "I do."

"And do you Coron take Prince Miguel-" but he was cut off when a bunch of seals suddenly hopped onto the ship, knocking chairs and people out of their way. Bird's swooped down, dive bombing people. All in all there was complete havoc around the ship.

During this Kai and Max had made it to the ship. Kai climbed a beam of wood as fast as he could and pulled himself up and over the side of the ship. Once Max had seen Kai get onto the ship he went back under water to catch up with Kenny and get the sea king.

Kai looked around the chaos and saw Tyson fighting the fake bride.

Tyson had attacked the man directly; pulling on the shell necklace while the man grabbed the dragon's neck and tried to throw him off. He did, but the necklace snapped and fell to the ground shattering, freeing Miguel of the spell and Kai's voice.

The gold ball that was Kai's voice flew back to him and into his throat. As this happened he let a light tune pass his lips, glad to have his voice back. He touched his throat and smiled, happy to be able to talk and sing again. He had missed being able to sing.

Miguel rubbed his eyes and shook his head. He looked around trying to figure out what was going on when he saw Kai and heard his lovely voice.

"Kai?" he asked stepping closer.

"Miguel." Kai spoke the prince's name for the first time.

Miguel stepped closer till he stood in front of Kai. "Kai. You can talk. It was you. You're the one who saved me."

"Miguel! Get away from him!" Boris called but shut his mouth when his old voice came out instead of the beautiful one.

"It was you this whole time." Miguel wrapped his arms around Kai's middle.

Kai nodded. "I meant to tell you Miguel. I really did." They leaned in to kiss each other…but then the sun had set.

Just as their lips were about to touch, Kai gasped and slid to the floor. The pants he was wearing tore and his crimson tail now flopped on the ground. Miguel looked surprised while Kai looked on sadly.

The blond prince put his hand out for Kai when the other spoke. "Miguel I-"

But they heard another shout and laughter. "You're to late! To late!" they saw the man "Coron" turn back into Boris. People shrieked as they saw the multiple tentacles.

He moved swiftly towards the pair.

Kai's eyes widened and he pushed Miguel out of the way just as Boris reached him. Wrapping an arm around Kai's neck and a tentacle around Kai's middle, Boris held the merman tightly against himself. He sat on the edge of the ship and smirked at the human prince.

Miguel growled and looked at Kai. He saw the sad crimson eyes. "Let him go!" he ordered.

Boris laughed. "Oh no. I won't be doing that. He's mine. So see ya, lover boy!" with Kai still struggling, Boris pushed them off the ship and into the water. All Miguel could hear was Kai calling for him, "Miguel!" and then the splash of water.

"Kai!" He ran to the edge but saw nothing. Just still water, some ripples and bubbles but that's it. "Damn!" he shook his head and went over to one of the ships lifeboats and lowered it into the water.

"Miguel what are you doing?" asked Claude watching the prince jump down into the small boat.

"I've already lost him once. I won't let it happen again!" he shouted and started rowing out into the sea.

* * *

**(Under the ocean)**

Kai struggled as Boris pulled him further under the sea. They reached the ocean floor and the wizard turned to face Kai and cupped his face in his wrinkly hangs. His tentacles remained tightly around the prince's body, immobilizing him.

"Don't worry little prince. I always take good care of what's mine." The thickness in his voice made Kai halt his struggles and shiver in disgust.

"Boris!" he turned and came face to face with an angry sea king, trident ready to attack, with Kenny and Max beside him.

"Well hello there King Voltaire." He laughed. "How are you this fine day?"

Voltaire glared. "Release Kai at once!" he demanded.

"No way King Voltaire. He's mine now." He pulled Kai as close to him as he could, as if showing his ownership of the boy. "We made a deal." He pulled out the golden contract that had Kai's signature at the bottom.

Kai renewed his struggles. "I-I'm sorry grandfather. I didn't…I never meant to…" he wasn't sure what to say. What he could say that would fix this.

Voltaire pointed his trident at the contract and blasted a ball of power at it, trying to destroy it. His attempts failed, as the contract absorbed the attack.

This time Boris smirked. "Get it now? The contract's legal, binding and completely unbreakable, even for you." He laughed again.

The sea king stoned his features. "What do I have to do to get him back?"

"Hm, I really don't want to give up such a lovely creature, however," Kai growled and glared at Boris, hating the wizard more than anything in the world right now. "I will settle for a trade for something else."

"What is it you want?"

"I want your power, your trident. Basically I want your kingdom."

Voltaire looked at him untrustingly. "What about Kai?"

Kai stopped struggling again and looked at his grandfather with disbelief. Max and Kenny looked basically the same, but then the crab nodded, knowing that the king would do anything to protect his grandsons.

"I'll let him go. So, do we have a deal?" he asked holding up the contract. Voltaire doesn't hesitate. Using the trident, he signs the contract. "It's done then!" he released Kai and cast a spell on the king.

A golden light surrounded the king, changing him. When it was gone, a withered, shriveled tiny creature stood in his place.

Boris laughed and picked up with crown, placing it on his head, then picked up the fallen trident. "Finally. It's mine."

Kai slowly approached the creature and bent down to its level. "Grandfather?"

Kenny was speechless but managed to utter out a, "Your highness…"

Max just wasn't sure what to say.

Kai turned and glared again at the sea wizard. "You bastard! Change him back!" he went to punch him when Boris intercepted the movement. His tentacles grabbed Kai's arms and he shoved the merman into the ground, pinning him on his back. The trident pointed at the boy's chest.

"Listen you little brat." He hissed. "The kingdom belongs to me now. And contract or no contract I will still make you mi - Argh!" There was a sharp pain in his arm. He glanced at his arm and saw a small cut, then above and saw the human prince.

"Why you-!"

Kai looked wide-eyed at the human. "Miguel! Get out of here Miguel!" he managed to struggle away from the distracted Boris.

The wizard looked to King and Queen. "Get him!" he ordered pointing at Miguel who began making his way to the surface again.

The two eels went after him, but Kenny and Max stopped them. Kenny pinch Queen's tail with his pincher and Max slapped King around with his flippers (is that what they're called on a turtle?).

Boris growled. "Die!" he aimed the trident at Miguel. Kai though, saw this and pulled Boris's hair making him fire and miss the human and hit King and Queen turning them into bubbles and little creatures. "Damn." He muttered.

He looked up and saw Kai going to Miguel's aid, helping him get to the surface.

Boris glared at the pair and called for all his power. Max and Kenny hid beneath a rock, watching in horror as Boris grew and doubled in size, spitting out ink and creating a thick cloud of it as he did so.

* * *

**(The surface)**

Miguel gasped for air as he and Kai reached the surface. As they floated, Miguel held onto Kai.

"Miguel." Kai pulled away from him. "Miguel you have to get away from here."

The blond shook his head and pulled the merman against his chest. "No Kai. I've lost you once before, and I nearly lost you now. I'm not going anywhere without you." He said firmly.

They were about to kiss again when waves picked up power and speed. They held on tight to each other so they wouldn't get separated. Then they saw Boris rise out of the ocean and he was enormous. His laughing voice echoed through the skies as he gazed down at the pair.

Kai clutched Miguel tightly, his eyes wide at the giant sea wizard. Miguel then spoke. "Don't worry Kai. I'll protect you." He whispered.

"You fools!" said Boris. "I'm now the ruler of the ocean. Haha, the waves obey my every whim!" he used the trident to create massive waves separating Kai and Miguel from each other.

"Miguel!"

"Kai!"

Boris then put the golden weapon in the ocean and stirred it around as if he were using a wooden spoon to stir something in a pot. He created a massive whirlpool that went all the way down to the ocean floor, but also forced shipwrecked ships from the bottom of the ocean to the surface.

Kai and Miguel were now on opposite sides of the whirlpool. Miguel got an idea and headed towards one of the old ships that came up. Kai on the other hand had been pushed by a mighty wave into the whirlpool, where he lay at the bottom, glaring heatedly up at Boris.

Boris smirked at the trapped prince and pointed the trident at him. "Guess what? If I can't have you little Kai, then no one can!" he fired a beam at Kai, but he dodged. The wizard fired another but Kai dodged again. Kai knew though, that eventually he wouldn't be able to run and dodge anymore.

Miguel had heard what the sea wizard said. Fearing for his love's life, he quickly climbed up a rope onto the ship and grabbed the stirring wheel. At the front of the ship is a pointed, jagged piece of wood. He had a plan to make sure that Boris stayed gone from their lives forever.

While trying to kill Kai distracted Boris, Miguel took this chance. He sharply turned the ship and the jagged wood had stabbed the wizard in the back.

Boris reeled back from the pain, dropped the gold weapon and screamed from the agony. He felt his power and life leaving him as he sunk into the ocean bringing the ship with him, never to be seen of heard from again.

There was silence as the evil storm stopped. Kai had been freed from his entrapment within the whirlpool and Miguel, who had fallen from the ship after impaling Boris with it had been washed back to shore.

Kai dived back to where his grandfather was and saw him turn back into his old self, crown, trident and all. He glances briefly at Kenny and Max who nodded at him. He nodded back and went to the surface and sat on the same rock he had last time when he saved Miguel the first time during that storm.

He watched Miguel lay in the sand, looking a bit dazed but otherwise ok.

He didn't realize that he had others watching him.

Kenny, Max and Voltaire were off behind him, watching the two.

"He really does love that human doesn't he?" he asked looking down at the crab and turtle.

Kenny spoke first. "He does sir."

Then Max added his two cents. "The human prince makes Kai happy."

Voltaire nodded. "I guess it's time for Kai to lead his own life. Very well then, I shall grant this one thing." The trident glowed gold and he set it into the water, pointed at Kai and sending a stream of magic towards the unaware merman.

Kai felt his tail tingle. He looked down at it and saw the golden glow of his grandfather's magic. His eyes widened, surprised and looked behind him at his grandfather, Max and Kenny and smiled a genuine smile.

Miguel blinked groggily, trying to get the fuzziness out of his eyes. He sat up, realizing that he was back on the beach and there was no sign of Kai. He'd lost him again. Who knows if he'll even see his merman again.

He stood and was about to leave the beach when he heard splashing. He looked towards the ocean and his blue eyes widen. Kai stood, dressed in robes just like the ones he had worn during his stay in Miguel's palace, in knee-deep water.

"Kai?" he asked, making sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. The one in front of him nodded. "Kai!" he ran towards him and lifted the now human Kai into the air and twirled him around a few times before setting him back on his feet.

Kai laughed and leaned close to Miguel's face. "I love you Miguel."

"I love you to Kai. Always." And they finally kissed. It was sweet but passionate at the same time. Miguel's arms tightened around Kai's waist as Kai ran one hand through the blond locks and another rested on Miguel's neck.

They pulled apart when they heard a cough and looked down at Max who sat by their feet grinning.

Still grinning he said, "So, now that you're finally together, when's the wedding?"

The two looked bewildered for a moment before they laughed. Yes, now that they're together, it's time to make plans for the wedding.

* * *

TOF: Finally. This one took me a while to type. Things just kept cropping up so I haven't had time.

Kai: Is this done yet?

TOF: No, there's one more chapter. The wedding.

Kai: Are you going to stick me in a wedding dress again?

TOF: Hm. I don't know. I might if someone asks for it. So please review and tell me if I should put Kai in a dress or not.

Until next time,

Tenshi


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Love Beyond the Ocean**

**Pairing(s): Miguel/Kai, very, very slight Tala/Claude**

TOF: Well this is it. The last chapter. Then it's on to my other stories.

Kai: It's about time you updated this story.

TOF: I was busy!

Kai: You slacked big time and you know it!

TOF: …Shut up!

WARNING: Lemon in this chapter!

* * *

Kai sighed. He honestly couldn't believe it. They had managed to convince him and Kai still isn't quite sure how. He looked at the mirror in front of him. His refection showed him wearing a white wedding dress. Sleeveless, with thick straps and a wave like design on the front. The dress poofs out a bit at his waist and goes down to his ankles. It has crimson studs scattered around it. He also wears a gold phoenix necklace. His hair though wild, is contained within the white veil with crimson studs. The veil is attached to a crown like headpiece. He also had white shoes on, but luckily they're not high heels.

Today is his wedding day; he's getting married to Miguel. And he couldn't be happier. The only real problem is the dress.

The servant girl Mathilda and Hilary, another servant girl, had announced that they wouldn't let Kai walk down the aisle unless he wore a dress. It didn't help that Claude had mentioned how beautiful he would look and that Miguel would no doubt love it. Well that shot down the last of Kai's defenses. But that didn't mean he was going to do this without a fight.

…The fight didn't last to long.

Kai mentally shivered. Girls are scary when they want something to be a certain way and will do everything in their powers to make sure it does happen the way they want it to.

So that's why he's in a wedding dress. Waiting in his small room.

The final preparations are being finished, as the wedding ship had just set off a little while ago.

"Hey Kai." Kai looked over to the window and saw his dragon friend.

"Tyson."

"Nervous?" Tyson asked sitting on the window.

Kai smiled a bit. "A little. But I know that everyone's like that on their big day." He would admit that he was nervous. But he was mostly excited. He had been granted his wish to spend the rest of his life with Miguel.

Tyson could see that his friend was excited. And it's about time Kai had found someone to settle down with. He just never thought it would be a human.

The two were broken out of their thoughts when a knock sounded from the door and Claude walked in. He was Miguel's best man.

He grinned when he saw Kai in the dress. Kai had protested to start but eventually he just gave up and allowed Mathilda and Hilary to do as they pleased. And he must say, the two girls did a really good job. There is no word good enough to describe how the other looked right now. His family will certainly be proud, not to mention amused.

His grin turned into a smile. "You look absolutely wonderful Kai." He said. Ka blushed. Claude chuckled and said. "It's time. Everything has been completed and Miguel's waiting for you." He held his hand out, which Kai took and they walked out of the room. Tyson flew off the window and up to watch the wedding take place.

* * *

**(A/N: Ok, I've only been to a few weddings and that was like years ago, so sorry if the wedding part isn't right)**

Everything was silent as Kai walked down the isle of the wedding ship. In front of him stood Miguel and Claude, along with the priest. People sat, watching Kai walk down the isle and the mer-people watched from their spots in the ocean.

When he reached the end and stood in front of Miguel they smiled at each other. Miguel lifted his veil and they held hands, looking to the priest. They were ready.

The old man cleared his throat, opened a thick book and began. "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two lovers." He looked to Miguel. "Do you Miguel take Kai to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do." He slipped a simple silver ring with a blue and ruby stone on it, onto Kai's ring finger.

Then the priest turned to Kai. "Do you Kai take Miguel to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

Kai swallowed thickly and said, "I do." And slipped a ring similar to his own onto Miguel's ring finger.

The priest smiled and closed the book. "You may now kiss the bri-" but he stopped when Kai glare slightly at him when he was about to call him the 'bride'. "I mean, you may now kiss your husband."

Kai and Miguel smiled at each other. Wrapping their arms around each other, they met in a very sweet kiss as everyone on the ship stood, cheered and clapped while the mer-people cheered and jumped high in the air, doing flips and tricks before landing back in the water. The couple broke apart, holding hands they walked down the isle.

* * *

The after party had been in full swing. Everyone was dancing, laughing and just having a good time. Both Kai and Miguel had many offers for dancing, though they mostly danced with each other.

But it was getting late, and people who had gotten tired had gone back to their various rooms below deck.

Kai wanted to do something before going to their room. "Come here for a second Miguel." He said pulling his husband to the side of the ship and looked down.

In the ocean the mer-people had begun to go home, now only Kai's family was left. Voltaire used his power over the ocean to make the water lift himself and his grandson's up to the ship to see Kai and Miguel before they left.

Miguel smiled at the family and bowed to Voltaire. Kai smiled widely and said. "I'll miss you guys."

"We will to brother." Said Ray. The others were trying to hold in their laughter. Kai scowled knowing why.

"Shut up." He hissed.

Tala suddenly looked at Miguel, eyes narrowed. "You take care of our brother. I don't want to find him alone and upset walking along the beach got it." Bryan, Spencer and Ray's eyes and faces looked the same as Tala's.

Miguel nodded. "I will. You can count on that." this seemed to relax the brothers.

"Kai." Said boy turned to his grandfather. "Take care of yourself." He said but Kai could see the hidden meanings behind it. 'Have a good life. Everyone will miss you'.

Then they heard a voice from behind them, telling them that the ship was about to sail off. They turned and saw Claude walking up to them. Claude saw Voltaire and bowed the same way Miguel did. Then turned to Kai's older brothers.

"Don't worry. Kai will be safe and well looked after." His gaze lingered on Tala for a bit. The red head seemed to notice this and he winked, causing Claude to blush multiple shades of red. "Eh…well it's time to…go." He quickly walked away.

Kai looked a bit confused while Miguel chuckled. "Never mind them love. But it's getting time to go."

Kai nodded though he looked a bit sad. "I love you guys and I'm really going to miss you." He said. He leaned forward and hugged each of them.

The wedding ship began to sail off, as Kai's family watched, then headed back to their home kingdom.

Kai sighed as he turned to Miguel and said. "Do you think I'll get to see them again?"

"I'm sure you will. After all, we'll be living in my…our palace which is right beside the ocean."

Kai smiled and leaned up to kiss his husband passionately. He felt Miguel's tongue licking his lips for entrance, which Kai granted straight away. He mewled; pleased when he felt the blonde's tongue twisting and turning in his mouth, brushing sensitive spots that Kai hadn't known were there.

Miguel had enjoyed the sounds Kai was making but he had to pull away for air. He laughed a little when Kai whined, displeased that Miguel had stopped. "Don't worry love. It's doesn't stop here." He smirked when Kai blushed. He picked Kai up like a bride and carried him to their own room at the other end of them ship.

**Lemon. Those who don't like it, skip this part.**

Miguel kicked the door open, and then closed it with his foot. He walked over to the bed where he dropped Kai and started up the kisses once again. He heard Kai moaning lightly as he bit down on a sensitive spot on the smaller man's collarbone.

He swiftly removed their clothes, though Kai's dress had been a bit harder and Miguel had nearly reached the point of tarring the thing in pieces. Though he had finally managed to get it off.

Kai blushed as he lay underneath his love, completely exposed. Miguel smiled and then softly kisses Kai on the lips. His hand moves up Kai's front to gently tease the skin on Kai's taut stomach and chest, pinching the sensitive skin of his nipples.

Kai gasped into the kiss, and then sighed as Miguel's lips moved down his chest, dropping feather like kisses on his chest, then his stomach. Kai's hand moved gently through blond locks as Miguel went lower and lower. He gasped when he felt Miguel nip at his hip, leaving a small red mark there. Then turning his full attention to Kai's manhood, he kisses the tip, emitting a gasp from Kai. He then took Kai's member into his mouth, pinning his hips to the bed.

Kai moan loudly, he wanted so bad to thrust forward into that heat that surrounded him, but he could not. Miguel wasn't letting him and it was like torture for Kai. He rolled his head from side to side, not being able to do anything else. He moans and purrs. The pleasure that he was feeling was unlike anything he had ever felt before. The pressure in his lower region built and built, then without any control what so ever, Kai heard himself scream, felt his body violently shudder and then he spills his essence.

Miguel licked his lips then moved back over Kai who was panting heavily, with a lustful gaze as he stared up at Miguel. A light blush on his face. The blonde gathered his lips up in another kiss as Kai threw his arms around his shoulders and played with the blonde hair at the base of his neck.

Carefully, Miguel slips a leg between Kai's, drawing them apart. Kai obliged, the ever-present blush deepening a couple of shades when he felt Miguel slip his hand down between his legs, and begin to caress him inside. It felt odd and Kai squirmed at the unknown feeling, trying to get comfortable. He had to bite back a moan when he suddenly felt white-hot pleasure course through him.

Miguel kissed Kai on his neck, face and lips, as his fingers moved within, getting him ready for what was about to happen. He pulled his fingers away and smiled softly when he heard a groan of disappointment from Kai.

"Don't be so impatient," he whispers against his lips, positioning himself between Kai's legs.

"Miguel," Kai moans, writhing beneath him. "please."

Slowly, Miguel moves forward, gently filling Kai. He waits for a moment for Kai to get used to the intrusion.

Kai gasped at the feeling, his back arched, a small tear escaping his widened eyes at some pain he felt. Miguel kissed him lightly on the lips and whispered, "It's alright. It'll get better. I promise." Kai nodded as he relaxed his body.

Suddenly, he felt impatient. He wiggled beneath the blonde, wanting him to do something. Miguel got what Kai wanted and he pulled back slightly, and then thrust forward. Immediately, Kai moaned, his body shuddering with pleasure.

Miguel positions his thrusts at the place that causes white-hot pleasure to appear. Slowly, the rhythm built and built, throwing them both into a world where they could do nothing but feel.

Kai gasped, as he threw his arms around Miguel's neck and back and kissed him, needing all this contact. He pulled back and shrieked as Miguel once again hit that spot inside him, causing him to feel nothing but pleasure.

Miguel could tell that Kai was close, very close. He slips his hand between their bodies, grasping at Kai's member again. Soon after that, it became too much and Kai screams with absolute pleasure before releasing into his hand.

And Miguel followed immediately after, releasing his essence into Kai, claming him. Groaning loudly, he landed gently landed on top of Kai. Both still shivering as the pleasure coursed through them.

**Ok, lemon's over, you can look now.**

"Miguel." Kai said softly as the blonde moved off him, ultimately pulling them apart. Both groaned and sighed in disappointment. Miguel lay on the bed beside him, moving his hand through the exotic locks. "Miguel I love you." Kai whispered then shivered, suddenly feeling cold.

Miguel seemed to pick up on this and moved them so that they were under the covers. He pulled Kai into his arms, smiling as his husband snuggled and nuzzled into his chest, and he whispered, "I love you to Kai. Always."

They both drift off to sleep, the sound of the ocean all around them, the feeling of the gentle rocking of the ship, helping to lull them into a peaceful sleep.

They were together now, for always and eternity.

Nothing was going to tare them apart now.

Ever.

* * *

Oh my god. (blush) I actually did a lemon. I'm so proud of myself. (still blushing).

Kai: It's about time.

TOF: Shut up Kai. Oh, and sorry for taking so long to update. It was partially because I was trying to do a lemon (since you guys sent me lots of good reviews, I felt it was my duty to give you something back), and partially because I've been really busy with school, which is over in a few weeks, and I'm also graduating this year… so yeah.

**Next stories:**

**The Beauty and the Beast: Tala/Kai**

**And a Beyblade version of The Wizard of Oz: Miguel/Kai**

**Those are the next two I'll be working on.**

Um, so please send in some reviews and tell me what you think. Especially about the lemon, since it was my first one and I want to know what ya'll think. I'm still blushing.

Kai: You were blushing while writing the entire scene.

TOF: I know. But I did it and I've completed one of my goals, to write a lemon.

Kai: Weirdo.

TOF: I'll take that as a compliment. Anyway, see ya in my other stories, remember to **R&R!**

Until next time,

Tenshi


End file.
